


dreams.

by notfangirlinginside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum dreams something weird, Dreams, Jealous Michael, Little Michael had a crush on Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfangirlinginside/pseuds/notfangirlinginside
Summary: calum dreams about him marrying luke, and michael is not happy about it. but then, luke reminds him calum loves him, and everythings is cool.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually part of an idea of a one shot book i had that was about all of them living together but ashton and luke were a couple just like michael and luke. but i never knew how to do it great, it sucked as much at my writing, though i do hope you enjoy this!

_A black suit, a navy blue tie. Blue, to match his eyes._

_He looks in the mirror again, and adjusts his suit, not because it doesn’t fit, no, it fits perfectly. But he feels like he needs to fix himself up more, to avoid thinking that he is truly going to be happy when he sees him down the aisle. Questions about himself were flooding up in his head; all of them conclude in, will I be enough?_

_Much to the surprise of many, he never was the confident one; not amongst his siblings, his family, not even his group of friends. Through the years he have learned, but there were occasions were he was not as sure as other days that he, just himself, was enough._

_"I never thought I would say this, but you look extremely handsome. I promise myself not to cry, but it’s getting hard already." Mali did look as if she was in the verge of tears, to which Calum smiled. It was such a filling sentiment, knowing she was just so happy and excited as him, and it made him feel at ease to see that everyone around him seemed to have a quite similar feeling. Mali hugged him, a little tighter than he expected, but it was alright._

_"What? Are you nervous?" Sarcasm and humor was, sometimes, his shell not to show his own nerves._

_"Why would I be? I'm just walking you down the aisle, but I'm certainly not the one getting married." She snorted back, making both of them laugh._

_Quietness fell over until the music he had been waiting for so long started to play. "It's time, brother. Are you ready?"_

_He felt his smile grew bigger as he answered "more than ever”, knowing he wasn’t lying at all._

_And then, there he was, standing in front of the priest, with the love of his life next to him. He faintly heard his "I do" after answering for his own._

_"Now, the groom may kiss the groom."_

_He turned around, and saw him; perfectly fixed up, with his own tie, new gold ring, his blonde hair back in a ponytail. Luke._

_They smiled fondly at each other, giggling even, before leaning in and sharing their first married kiss. Both of their families were cheering behind them. Finally, they did it. They got married._

_Holding hands, they were already in front of the white car, kissing again, before getting into the car, and driving off, waving goodbye to their relatives._

_"I love you, Calum."_

_"I love you too, Luke."_

_And, with that, Luke kissed his hands, not long before grabbing his face and-_

Calum woke up. 

He looked around his room; there were a few clothes scattered around the floor, his bass, a guitar, a pile of books. But, more importantly, there was Michael, his boyfriend, lying in bed next to him. 

"Hey, baby, you woke up." Michael excitedly whispered as he smiled, and leaned in to kiss Calum, who was still dazed about his past dream. 

What was that all about? 

"What about we head downstairs, make some coffee, and steal some of Ashton's waffles, huh?" The platinum blonde asked, his face still close to Calum’s, with a playful grin. The little bags under his eyes, under those beautiful green eyes, made him look like an overgrown kid. How could Calum ever dream or think about anything but seeing his boyfriend with that beautiful smile? 

"Sounds great, babe, let me go brush my teeth, then." Calum answered, lightly smiling.

"Alright, but I'm gonna go downstairs, remember Luke and Ashton are still here, so I don’t want them eating our food." Michael pecked his boyfriends lips before getting up. "Don't take too long." And closed the door as he left. 

The dark haired boy sighed while looking for something to wear besides his underwear. His thoughts were debating over the dream and whether he should tell Michael or not. 

It was stupid, it was just a dream, but Michael had been so mad and stressed lately; work have not been great, their car broke down and the repair will cost a little more than expected, and he had to walk with the cold winter streets of London. Due to all of that, he usually came home grumpy, or was annoyed when Calum woke up due to some work call.

But he alone noticed and started fixing his attitude. Besides, they knew their friends would come over for a few weeks, so he didn’t felt as if it was okay bto behave that way. That's why it surprised Calum to see him so happy, and at that time in the morning. He didn't want to ruin anything. 

Calum was so glad that Michael’s confidence had gotten up, since he sometimes felt like the other might find someone better. Well, that thought did not help.

At the end, if he found out later, he might actually be upset. It was, overall, just a dream, so it would be kind of stupid not to tell. They might as well laugh it off. Hopefully.

With that thought, he finished buttoning a red flannel – that clearly belonged to Michael – before brushing his teeth and going downstairs to the kitchen, where there was already the smell of coffee and what he recognized to be Michael's and Luke's laugh. Great, Luke was already awake.

He knew that Luke had been his best friend since he could remember, basically, as he also knew Michael could get extremely jealous. At the beginning, he claimed to be surprised to fin Calum interested in himself rather than his best friend, telling that was quite normal.

When he got to the kitchen door, he saw Michael cooking something in front of the stove, really focused, and Luke on the table, reading the paper and having coffee. Calum ran to his boyfriend and hugged his back, so he couldn’t see his face.

"G'morning Luke." He said to catch his attention. 

"Morning, Cal-lum?" Luke was a little confused at first, but after a while, he got that Calum was quietly mouthing 'leave' "Oh, I think I heard Ashton wake up, I'm gonna go and check on him, see you guys." But, after leaving, he eyed Calum, making him know that he'll need to explain later. 

"So, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm preparing red velvet pancakes! I found the recipe yesterday and really wanted to try it. Luke says that Ashton made them once, though blue and not red, but they were great. I haven't burn one yet, and don't want to either, so let me focus." Calum knew the last part was a joke, and it felt it when Michael laughed, not getting his eyes off the pan. After two pancakes more, all of it filled with silence, Michael poured the last bit of the mix in the pan. "How did you sleep?" 

"Me? I slept alright, I guess..." He lowered his voice before thinking how he could tell his dream. "You know, I actually had a really weird dream."

"Really? What was it? Not a bad thing, I hopoe." 

Calum removed his arms from Michael, and leaned his back on the kitchen table, laughing.

“No, well, not a good thing either, but it wasn’t a nightmare, you know?”

“Like my dream with that big elephant?”

“Something just as weird and impossible.” He chuckled before continuing. “I dreamt that I was marrying Luke. How funny is that?" He waited Michael's reaction, mostly expecting a laugh and a comeback. But, instead, he just froze in place, before turning, without the smile on his face. 

"What?" 

"I dreamt I was marrying Luke. I know, it was so awkward, and-."

"Luke? Why Luke?" 

"I-I don't know, it was so weird, we drove off in a-" 

"Do you like him?" 

That caught him off guard. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. Do you like him? Do you have a crush on Luke?" 

He was now completely turned to Calum, with his arm crossed in front of him. When Calum first met him, he was so insecure of everything, but know he wasn't like that. Or maybe he have been all this time but Calum just never realized.

"Mikey, I'm your boyfriend, not Luke's."

"Yeah, but that's probably because Luke has a boyfriend of his own. Or has he been cheating on Ashton with you?"

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy? I will never cheat on you. I don't like anybody else, Michael, can't you see that?”

"Then why did you dream of marrying somebody else? Tell me something, now, have you ever dreamed about marrying me?" 

The room felt silent, and Michael nodded after waiting for a few seconds. 

"Yeah. I thought so." 

Without another word, he turned off the stove, and left, leaving Calum smelling the burned pancake and hearing the door for their bedroom closing.

\---- 

Someone knocked on the door. 

"Go away, Calum, I’m really not in the mood. Go off to Luke, maybe he's already waiting for you." 

"Well, I'm actually not. C'mon, Mike, open the door, it's just me." Luke's voice was heard, surprising Michael. 

The boy was wrapped around a thick blanket, having his computer opened to start working or just distract himself. It was such an stupid thing to do, but it hurt, why couldn’t Calum dream of him? He doubted for a little before getting up - with the blanket on, of course - and opened the door of his and Calum's room, revealing the figure of the tall blonde with a cup that had smoke coming out of it. 

"I don't want coffee." Were the firsts words out of Michael's lips. 

"It's not coffee; it's hot chocolate." The blonde answered knowingly, smiling slightly, which took Michael to a trip to the past. 

_Michael was on his basement. That was where he stayed when he was upset and needed to cry or just be alone. Luke knew that very well. That was why, when he entered Michael's house and heard the sniffles, the fifteen-year-old knew where his best friend was._

_Knowing his best friend’s parents weren't home, Luke entered the kitchen, soon finding what he was looking for and started his creation._

_Soon, Michael heard steps down the stairs. He didn't knew who it could be, since his parents where always working, but soon he recognized the sound Luke made when he almost fell on the stairs, and turned. He was coming with a small smile and a cup of something._

_"My mom says hot chocolate is the best cure for anything; it makes you enjoy every small thing. This is for you."_

_Michael smiled and that's where Luke saw a glint of joy in the boy’s eyes. They will be okay as long as they kept themselves together._

"Can I come in or...?" Luke started to say, but he just stepped away enough for the taller friend to come in. He slowly walked inside, resting the mug on the nightstand of Calum's side. But, of course, he didn't know it was Calum's side. 

It was the right side, where Michael used to sleep when they were younger, but he let Calum have that side of the bed, since he couldn't sleep well otherwise. 

The blonde sat on a corner of the bed, while the older boy kept his spot, wrapped in the blanket, in the middle of the king sized bed. They looked at each other a little while, before the younger decided to speak. 

"Calum told me what happened." He said, waiting for Michael's reaction, who just look from his spot on the bed to the window, avoiding Luke at all cost. "I just don't get why you freaked out so much. I mean, it was just a dream, after all." 

"Yeah, a dream of a future I'm not in." Michael burst and look into the blue eyes in front of him. "A dream of him marrying someone else instead of me; what scares me the most is that it could happen. Maybe not with you, you love Ashton too much, but he might find somebody else and marry them instead of me." 

Now Luke understood everything. It was fear. Fear that the love of his life does not return his feelings, of not being by his side forever. Everyone is afraid of this, even if it's only five seconds; everyone has felt that same terror. Even he felt it once with Ashton, when said boy left with his family for summer vacation once. But it went away as soon as he realized that Ashton was as happy with him as Luke. 

"Michael, c'mon, don't be stupid. Calum loves you more than you think, well, more than any of us know. Damn, maybe _he_ isn't aware of how much he loves you. It was a stupid dream, and you know it. He is living with _you_ , sleeping in the same bed with _you_. Not with me nor with Ashton nor with anyone else." He made a pause to look at his best friend, who now had the mug on his hands, sipping softly while looking inside of it. "Or are you jealous that he was marrying me and it was not you?" The blonde joked, which shot the oldest boy head up. 

"What?"

"Don't you remember? There was a point in your life where you wanted me, or you erased that from your memory?" They were both laughing now; Michael had his hands on his eyes, shaking his head. They were so caught up that they didn't noticed when someone stood by the door, watching them. 

"No, I do remember. You loved to fuck my feelings up, but it's alright since I got my revenge." 

"Wait, was that on purpose?" 

"Fuck ,yes! You almost ripped my heart apart, I needed to do something about it. I felt way too stupid." 

"You're an asshole, I didn't do it on purpose."

Michael laughed, memories of that time getting back to his head like if he had just turned on the projector inside his head.s

_A fifteen year old Michael was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his t-shirt one more time. He was about to go to the movies with Luke, which was alright since they were best friends, right? It should be a normal thing. But he was a nerve wreck. Since he discovered his feelings for the blue eyed boy, he just couldn't keep it together while being near him, which made things extremely hard as they passed most of the day together._

_He looked at the clock and decided it was time to leave, so he grabbed a jacket and ran to the door. Not excited at all._

_When he arrived at the movie theatre, Luke was already there. Sitting with a cap backwards on his head and a blue jean jacket. He looked really cute._

_"Mikey!" He yelled when he saw the boy, and hugged him tight, maybe a little tighter than friends did. But he didn't have feelings for Michael, right? Or did he? "The movie starts in fifteen, c'mon, let's buy something to eat." And grabbed the older guy by the wrist._

_"I know how to walk, you know?" He joked, earning an eye roll from the blue eyed guy. It’s not that he didn’t want him to hold his hand, but he was grabbing his wrists in a childish way. He didn’t want it unless he could easily lock thei fingers together._

_After they have ordered two sodas, and a chocolate bar for Mikey, Luke asked for one large popcorn. Michael gave him a weird look, since he never asked for one popcorn but two, one for each, he didn't like to share them._

_"I guessed it was alright, I mean, it's not like we haven't hold hands before." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, but the statement made Michael blush a little._

_The movie ended quickly - or maybe it was because they weren't really paying attention to it but laughing and talking of their own jokes - and they sneaked into the mall rooftop. They were sitting quietly against a brick wall, looking at the view of the city, when Luke talked._

_"Have you ever kissed a boy?"_

_Michael gulped, and looked at his friend, who was way too busy looking at the city to turn his head._

_"No, I-I haven't. Why do you ask?" Would Luke hate him if he told him he had thought about it, even a little more than he should?_

_"I have thought about it way too much lately. I think I like boys."_

_Michael's heart raced. There was no way in hell that his crush liked boys as well._

_"Kiss me." Luke requested, now looking at his best friend._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I mean, you like boys, right?"_

_"H-How do you know that?!" He was scared, he had just figured that out a little while ago, but Luke just laughed it off._

_"You have a poster of Robert Smith, Eddie Veder, Freddie Mercury and Billy Idol but not even one playboy magazine. I just thought that maybe-Or, shit, was it stereotypical? I'm sorry if I assumed-"_

_"No, you're right, I do." Michael swallowed the lump on his throat, untying the knotch. "I do like boys."_

_"Well, then, don't you wanna know how it feels like? To kiss an actual boy instead of a poster?"_

_"Oh, shut up." They both laughed, but Michael took this as a chance. He got closer to Luke, who leaned in as well, and they kissed._

_Michael's heart was racing like crazy, but after it ended Luke only said 'thank you, let's go home' and got up._

_What was that?_

They just kept laughing, and Calum was happily watching from the door frame. 

"I didn't knew you liked me that day on the roof, if I knew, I probably would have kept quiet."

"Well, maybe, but I did know you had a crush in me when I made out with...You know, with...Damn, I can't even remember his name." They bursted into laughs once again, but this time Calum didn't step outside.

"What? That was a dick move." He said, as he walked inside the room, and sat next to his boyfriend, who just smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. 

"That's not even the worst part." 

_They were at a party. Everyone was drinking, even though most of them weren't even seventeen like Michael and Luke, and some were smoking, more things than a cigarette, Michael was sure. Luke didn't wanted to be at that specific party in that specific day, but Michael dragged him there._

_The truth is that Luke needed to study for an English test next week, but he just couldn't say no to the older boy. Even now, that he had a crush on Michael. Even though, Luke didn't knew that Michael found out about his crush and was going to get a revenge for his fifteen year old self, who had liked him for months and months and Luke just kept confusing him every time a little more. He finally got over him when Luke started crushing on Michael._

_"Hey, look, they are playing truth or dare, let's go." Grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the stairs to the room where everyone was in a circle, laughing and drinking._

_After a couple of turns, the bottle landed on Luke. Afraid of them asking 'who do you like' he picked dare._

_"I dare you to kiss Michael."_

_Nobody really paid attention, but Luke gulped hard, making Michael grin._

_"Sure." He heard Michael say, but he looked scared. "C'mon, Luke, what are you afraid of? Falling for me?" Luke shot him a look, and scoffed, like it wasn't already happening, and he leaned in. Michael had his hands on Luke's cheeks, and when he leaned in more, Michael pulled apart, trying to hide his smile._

"After that, he pretty much found someone else and made out with him every time I got near him or he knew I was on his visual range. Such a dick."

"You are talking about the guy who freaked out about me dreaming with other person." Calum scoffed, and looked at his boyfriend. 

"Oh, shut up, you love me." 

"Yeah, more than you'll ever know."

“Hey, I want to be a part of the moment as well.” Ashton came into the room, sitting next to Luke. “I was looking for you, now I know why I couldn’t find you.”

“I was here, reminding Michael how much of a dick he was to me in high school.”

“Says the one who fucked with my head.”

“But I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Yeah, sure.” Michael scoffed, making all of them laugh.

“I’m guessing everything is under control, isn’t it?” Ashton asked, hugging his partner as he looked at Michael.

“Yes, it definitely is. It was a stupid reaction, I’m sorry.” He looked down to his boyfriend before looking up and speaking again. “Besides, they’re both bottoms, that would have never worked out.”

“Hey!”

  
  



End file.
